


eternity to waste (with you)

by moons2stars



Series: Riverdale Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Jug are vampires, Jug is grumpy but also not because Betty is there, Sorry Not Sorry, and do cute things, in which they go on a picnic, pure fluff, they also make out, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars
Summary: “Remind me why we are doing this again?” Jughead asks begrudgingly as he finishes his trudge up the hill behind Betty who has already picked a spot under a large tree that provides much shade despite the cloudy day.“Because picnics are fun.” She counters brightly as she spreads the large blanket out. “It’s a nice day.” She gestures to the dark clouds above them.It’s quite the enigma as most people consider this kind of weather as inappropriate for an activity like a picnic. Though most people don’t have an over sensitivity to sunlight and need blood as their main source of food.  Jughead has learned a lot of things in his life are quite enigmatic and while some take more adjustment than others, he’s grown rather fond of a good enigma.Or, Betty and Jughead spend their day with a nice picnic, unconventional lifestyles aside.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857520
Comments: 32
Kudos: 48
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	eternity to waste (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A very special thanks to the wonderful latenightcoffeetalks and the amazing easyluckyfree45 and of course my beta for life the lovely katecrumble for looking it over and editing.

“Remind me why we are doing this again?” Jughead asks begrudgingly as he finishes his trudge up the hill behind Betty who has already picked a spot under a large tree that provides much shade despite the cloudy day. 

“Because picnics are fun,” she counters brightly as she spreads the large blanket out on the vibrant green grass. “It’s a nice day.” She gestures to the dark clouds above them. 

It’s quite the enigma as most people consider this kind of weather as inappropriate for an activity like a picnic. Though most people don’t have an oversensitivity to sunlight and need for blood as their main source of food. Jughead has learned a lot of things in his life are quite enigmatic and while some take more adjustment than others, he’s grown rather fond of a good enigma. 

Betty is a brilliant example as she radiates positivity and color to all who see her, but beyond that is a force to be reckoned with not just because of what she is but because of her quest for justice

Jughead scoffs as he sets down the overly large basket she insisted on bringing. “Yeah when you can actually enjoy food.”

“Don’t be so grumpy, Juggie.”

He isn’t actually sure why he’s acting so broody as he enjoys moments like these with Betty. Sometimes it’s just harder to remain positive with the lifestyle he lives. Though Betty seems to always remain positive, and it’s hard to be solemn around her despite his natural instinct to think pessimistically. 

“It’s not as cloudy as I’d like it,” he says despite his mouth itching to turn up in a smile. He likes engaging in any kind of banter with her even if it’s about something as silly as the weather.

“Do you want to go home then?” she asks looking at him genuinely despite his pouting. 

He shakes his head and lays down on the blanket, and then pulls Betty down to lay next to him. “No. I just like to complain.”

She laughs softly as she snuggles into his side and throws her arm over his waist. “I know, but I think it’s cute.”

He buries his face into her soft hair to hide his smile. “Did you bring any food?” 

“I thought you said you don’t enjoy food anymore.” She scoffs lightly as she reaches for the basket but makes no move to sit up. 

He strokes her hair lightly and takes a moment to admire her pale skin and the soft curves of her body. “It’s stimulating for the time being,” he defends

One of the biggest adjustments of turning is that he still hasn’t gotten used to despite many years is having to hunt for a new source of nutrients. Neither Betty nor Jughead prey on other humans as they have no interest in victimizing anyone to their thirst so they resort to animals. 

“I knew you’d ask for some,” she says knowingly as she pulls out a bag of chips, and hands them over to him. 

“You know me so well,” he coos as he presses a kiss to her forehead and sits up against the tree so he can open the bag though he keeps Betty firmly tucked into his side.

Throughout the span of his many years on this earth, Jughead has never felt acceptance like he has with Betty. He’s done a lot of questionable things in his past that he isn’t proud of, but she has never once judged him. This lifestyle can be so isolating and lonely which he never thought he would complain about in his adolescence as he usually preferred his own company, but he quickly realised how doomed he was. Then he met Betty, and it had to be the biggest plot twist of his life. 

He eats his chips as they engage in soft banter about anything that comes to mind. Eventually, they fall into a comfortable silence. It’s nice to get this sense of tranquil when this is something Jughead thought he would never get after he technically died, especially not with someone as magnificent as Betty. 

They bask in peace for a while longer as the trees rustle with the gusting wind. Betty’s eyes are closed though he doubts she is sleeping as neither of them needs to. It’s both tedious and helpful to not sleep as he misses the blissful feeling of getting rest, but it also gives them a lot of productive time on their hands.

Despite being a vampire, she is always adamant about enjoying the things normal humans partake in. Though it was initially harder for him to let go of his despair about not technically being able to live like everyone when he first turned, meeting Betty quickly made him forget about all of his disappointments. If this life has her in it, he’ll gladly take this eternity over any kind of human joys he had. 

“Thank you for coming along with me. I know this isn’t exactly your scene.” She says as she traces her finger in circles across his chest. 

Jughead smiles as he tilts her chin up so she can look at him, and brings their lips together in a soft and slow exchange. “Anywhere with you is my scene, Betts.”

He kisses her lips again then he presses a soft one to her nose, then to her cheek, then he starts trailing kisses more insistently down to her neck. She lets out a sharp breath when he sucks harder at the juncture of her neck. Her hand comes and grips his raven locks between her fingers and tugs just how he likes it. One of the few perks of being a vampire is that his senses are heightened so he can feel every strand of hair being pulled. He feels electric and alive, and so attuned to every part of Betty. 

These are the moments he lives for. Where he is completely alone with his beloved and for a while there seems to be nothing else in the world but them. 

“I’m glad to hear that because you’re stuck with me for a while.” She smiles widely as he trails kisses down her arm until he reaches the delicate skin of her wrist where her bite is.

She usually covers it up with a long sleeve or a hair tie, and though she usually doesn’t talk about how she got it, or the bite, in general, all that often he is grateful she gives him the privilege to see that side of her. 

“For a while?” he asks in mock offense while he moves his hands to cup her cheeks. “Elizabeth Cooper, I hate to break it to you, but you’re kind of stuck with me for eternity.” 

Her smile grows wider and he can see a hint of her pearly white fangs as she leans in to press another kiss to his lips. His own smile is hindering him from properly kissing her, but neither of them seems to care.“If that’s the case, we can have as many picnics as we want.”

“Anything for you my love.” He chuckles lightly as raindrops start to fall. “Though next time I’m picking the activity.” 

Her smile widens.“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tumble with me at moons2stars.


End file.
